Cuando Me Enamoro
by Chobits3
Summary: Mio por fin enfrenta a sus padres diciendoles que esta enamorada de su mejor amiga... podran sus padres impedirle irse con la castaña?


_**bueno aqui les dejo otro fic con el cual esta totalmente inspirado por una cancion que se me metio en la cabeza por unos dias...! pff bueno leean...!**_

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos acostadas en el patio de mi casa, tú mirabas con atención el cielo estrellado. Luego note que dirigías tu mirada hacia mí con esos ojos grises que tanto me enloquecen y me dijiste "<em>no crees que es muy bonito este cielo estrellado<em>" y luego te dije "_claro que si_" volví a mirar el cielo y me volviste a hablar diciéndome "_qué bueno que estoy a tu lado mirándolo_" y no pude evitar que me sonrojara y desviara mi mirada de ti.

Como me gustaría llevarte a los lugares que siempre has querido ir cuando éramos niñas y poder cumplírtelo y decirte cuanto te amo. Pero no puedo, tengo miedo a perderte a que no correspondas a mis sentimientos… Jamás creí haberme enamorado de una persona tan angelical como tú… jamás creí esperarme esto.

Cuando caminábamos por el parque que esta antes de llegar a nuestras casas me decidí a decirte todo lo que siento por ti… sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, me viene el alma al cuerpo, sonreí al saber que correspondía a mis sentimientos, cuando me dijiste "_Te Amo Ritsu_", te bese por primera vez fue algo torpe para ambas pero tierno a la vez… sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche la luna brillaba tan lindo que juraría que tú eras como una princesa de la luna y haría cualquier cosa por ser tu dueña por siempre… nos fuimos a mi casa tomadas de la mano como pareja ahora, te quedaste a dormir conmigo y note que llorabas me preocupe por eso, quería despertarte pero no lo hice. Quería saber porque llorabas pero decidí espera hasta el día de mañana para saber por qué llorabas.

"_Ritsu, Ritsu" _escuchaba mi nombre entre sueños pero no sabía de dónde provenía la voz "_Ritsu, levántate tenemos que ir a mi casa y decirles a mis padres de lo nuestro_" volvía a escuchar… hasta que por fin desperté y vi a Mio que me miraba con miedo… "_que pasa_" le había dicho con algo de pereza "_tengo miedo a que mis padres se enteren de lo nuestro por otra persona y nos separe_" me decía tratando de no llorar… "_y por eso lloras_" le dije con tranquilidad "_no, lo peor es que cuando se lo digamos nosotras no quiero estar lejos de ti_" me decía con unas lagrimas en el rostro… "_descuida nada ni nadie nos separara princesa_" le susurre mientras le daba un dulce y tierno beso.

Nos dirigíamos a la casa de los futuros suegros en el coche que había comprado, Mio iba con nerviosismo y miedo así que la tome de la mano para tranquilizarla… cuando llegamos, sus padres estaban en la sala platicando entre sí, estaban totalmente tranquilos… a decir verdad a mí también me asustaba al saber si los padres de Mio me separaban de ella.

Primero platicábamos a gusto los cuatros hasta que Mio tomo la iniciativa para hablar "_mama, papa quiero decirles algo importante_" dijo Mio mientras miraba la cara de sus padres… "_¿Y qué es eso?_" pregunto su madre "_quiero decirles que Ritsu y yo…_" mire la cara de Mio y vi que ni una palabra podía articular, así que tome la mano de Mio y dije "_que Mio y yo estamos saliendo_" espere la reacción de sus padres y Mio estaba más que ida…

"¿_¡Que tú y mi hija que!_" pregunto su madre… al parecer estaba totalmente enojada, por otro lado no había reacción de su papá… "_estamos saliendo mamá, ni tu ni mi papá se interpondrá entre nosotras" _esta vez me sorprendió ver a Mio decirle eso a su propia madre, jamás creí ver este momento, pero me preocupaba mas la reacción de su papá… ya que no decía nada.

"_déjala, ya está lo suficientemente grande como para decidir con quién quiere estar ya no tiene 6 años_" dijo finalmente el padre de Mio "_Amor, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Mio aun está muy joven_" repuso la madre de Mio "_no mamá ya no soy la niña de antes… y si no respetas mi decisión me tendré que ir de la casa ya tengo la edad suficiente para irme_" decía Mio tratando de no llorar mientras subía a su recamara "_¡Mio!¡Mio ven aquí!_" escuchaba decir la madre de Mio mientras la seguía a su cuarto…

Mientras yo me que sola con el Sr. Akiyama… era un silencio totalmente incomodo, al parecer su padre nos estaba dando su apoyo… pero el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de la Sra. Akiyama…

"_¡Mio! No puedes hacer esto_" decía la Sra. Akiyama aun enojada… "_vámonos Ritsu_" me dijo Mio mientras me tomaba la mano y salíamos de su casa "_¡Regresa aquí! Que vamos hacer tu padre y yo sin ti_" dijo por última vez la mama de Mio…

"_Ritsu, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?_" me pregunto Mio con preocupación… mientras yo manejaba…

"_sabes Mio, cuando me enamoro hago cosas sin pensarlas… tu y yo nos iremos a vivir en el campo por un largo tiempo_" le dije mientras trataba de tranquilizarla "_¡pero con que dinero nos vamos a mantener y además no tenemos ninguna casa!_" Decía totalmente exaltada "_Ya te lo dije amor… Cuando Me Enamoro las cosas las hago sin pensarlas, pero, en esta ocasión hice una excepción, la casa ya la tengo… se la compre a Mugi-chan en el verano pasado… y el dinero trabaje lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un año_" le dije mientras salíamos de la ciudad en dirección hacia la nada.

* * *

><p>han pasado exactamente 4 años desde que Mio y yo nos venimos a vivir al campo vivimos totalmente felices con nuestra hija que se parece a ella tanto emocional como físicamente con excepción de su cabello que es igual al mio...! No cabe duda que cuando una persona se enamora hace cosas sin pensarlo y que con el tiempo sale mal, pero en mi ocasión es totalmente distinto todo es color de rosa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno y que les pareció... es totalmente extraño el fics en mi opinión pero así fue la idea que surgió... bueno dejen sus Reviews...! <em>**


End file.
